The Adventures of The Warrior and The King
by akdogdriver
Summary: A journeys of Thorin Oakenshield and Kaylea Wolf continue in this collection of short stories.
1. Yuletide in Erebor

YULETIDE IN EREBOR

It was a quiet midwinter night on the Lonely Mountain, snow was falling heavily outside the gates of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield and his family were gathered in one of the private rooms enjoying the warmth of the fire burning brightly in the hearth, the logs crackling merrily. A pot of spiced wine was warming over the fire, the fragrance filling the room. It was one of those rare evenings when they found themselves together. Thorin was sitting at his harp, it had been a long time since he had played, he never seemed to have the time any more. His eldest son Thror was reading a book while his younger brother Durin poked at the fire. The Queen was seated across the room, working at her embroidery with two of her handmaidens while his daughter sat at his feet, entranced by the music. Thorin smiled at her as he played, thinking of all the things he had done in his life he was proudest of his children. Although he been hesitant at the time, he was glad he had been convinced to marry Shurri. He had three heirs to his line whose fitness for succession could not be questioned, now he would brave the scandal and release the Queen from her vows so he could marry the woman he loved. Kaylea Wolf was going to be his wife, she just did not know it yet. Idly he wondered where she was right now, it had been just over nine years since she last came to Erebor.

As his fingers played over the strings Thorin realized he had started to play the old song about the Misty Mountains. He had not thought about the tune in many years, softly he began to hum along with it and when he started to sing the words, Thror and Durin joined in with him.

As he was singing Thorin saw his daughter look out the doorway into the hall, her eyes suddenly going wide. Thorin continued to play as he followed her gaze, standing a short distance down the hall was Kaylea Wolf. She was leaning on the wall, scratching the ears of her dire wolf. It was evident she had just arrived as her coat was still wet and she had a soft bag slung over her shoulder. As Thorin came to the last verses of the song Kaylea joined in, her clear voice making a beautiful harmony with Thorin's deep baritone. She slowly moved forward until the song ended just as she reached the door. Thorin got up to welcome her.

"My lady, what a welcome surprise it is to see you!"

Kaylea came into the room and kneeled before Thorin, bowing her head. "My king."

He stepped forward, motioning for her to stand up. "You know you do not have to keep doing that," he whispered softly. Kaylea looked up at him with a soft smile, Thorin offered her his hand and drew her to her feet. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, chaste enough that the Queen could not object. Her black wolf trotted into the room and settled himself by the fire.

"Must you bring that filthy animal in here?" Queen Shurri abruptly stood up, gathering her work to leave. Kaylea turned to face her with a smile and bowed low.

"Good evening, your majesty," she said. " I did not see you there. You are looking well this evening."

The Queen paused by the door. She held out her hand to her daughter, who was standing behind Thorin holding onto his clothes. "Come Freya," she said. "This is no longer a place for a respectable girl."

Kaylea's eyes narrowed. "I assure you I am not contagious, your majesty," she said evenly. "But I am curious, if you do not allow your daughter to be in scandalous company where does she stay when she visits the Ered Mithrin with you?"

Shurri gave the tall woman a look that would have burned grass. Thror and Durin glanced at each other; they knew their mother had a lover there, but nobody talked about it. Just as Kaylea was always referred to as a hero from the Battle of the Five Armies, not the King's Woman. They had never heard anyone throw it in her face like that. Before the Queen could reply, Thorin spoke. "Freya is fine here with me," he said, an edge to his voice. He scowled at his wife and put a hand on his daughter's back.

Shurri gave him a withering look and strode out of the room, followed by her handmaidens. Kaylea watched her go thoughtfully. "I do not believe she likes me very much," she said.

Thorin chuckled. "Do not feel bad, she does not like me very much either." He looked down at his daughter smiling up at him.

The two princes came over and Kaylea bowed to them. "What did you bring us?" Durin asked, excitement in his voice.

Thorin frowned at him. "Where are your manners? Kaylea Wolf does not come here just to bring you presents."

"No, she comes here to see you, father, " Durin replied. "We get presents to keep quiet."

The King gave his son a dark look but Kaylea laughed. "As it happens, in my country at this time of year it is traditional to give presents. I brought one for each of you," she looked at the princess, still hiding behind her father. "Including the one I have not yet met."

"This is princess Freya," Thorin said, moving aside. His daughter had been born just after Kaylea had left Erebor the last time, she was almost nine years old now. Freya looked up at the tall woman, so beautiful and strong, the mithril beads in her golden hair shining in the lamplight. She was a little afraid, but did not want her father to know so she stepped forward boldly and nodded properly as Kaylea bowed low to her.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness," Kaylea said.

Freya's eyes went from her to the wolf and back. She had never seen a wolf before, she had never imagined they were so large. She loved animals but her mother would not let her have a pet, she had to content herself with befriending the cats in the stables. "Can I pet your wolf?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," Kaylea replied. She gestured to Hector who got up and approached the little girl. He lowered his nose so she could pet his head.

"He is so soft!" Freya exclaimed, running her hand down the wolf's neck.

"He just had a bath," Kaylea said, looking sideways at Thorin. "He is not a bit filthy." She swung her bag around and reached into it, taking out two long parcels wrapped in leather. "These are for Thror and Durin," she said.

Durin took his and Thror came forward, looking up at Kaylea shyly. He thought her so beautiful that he could never look at her long without feeling as though he was staring, which always made him blush. "Thank you, my lady," he said, quickly turning away to hide his reddening face. Inside the parcels were long knives, black pointed blades with serrations on one side and beautiful polished black handles. Thorin wondered at the handle, he had never seen the like.

"Thank you, this is a fine blade. What are these made of?" Durin asked, also looking at the handle of his knife.

"Dragonbone," Kaylea said. Thorin glanced quickly up at her then down to look at the knife Thror handed him. It was beautifully made, the blade sharper than a razor, the handle smooth and natural in the hand. Thorin handed it back as Kaylea was pulling a red leather wrapped bundle from her bag. She turned to Freya, who was still petting Hector. The wolf had a very long-suffering look on his face and happily went back to lay by the fireplace.

"This is for you, princess," Kaylea handed her the bundle. Freya unwrapped it carefully, inside was a long pointed knife with a curved, ivory-colored handle. The little girl turned it over in her hands, marvelling at it. The blade was long and pointed and polished like a mirror, the handle cool in her small hand. Thorin drew a breath when he saw it, that blade was a work of art.

Kaylea knelt down so her head was closer to the girls. "This is a special knife. The handle is made from the tooth of a dragon, you must take very good care of it. You cannot allow the tooth to get too dry or it will crack. Carry it with you against your body, or keep the handle wrapped in a damp cloth." She smiled at the princess. "The blade is a bit big for you now, but you will grow."

The princess looked at her wide-eyed, then carefully rewrapped the knife and asked her father if she could take it to her room. Thorin nodded and watched her hurry off, a father's love plain on his face. Daddy's girl, Kaylea thought to herself. Pity the first man who wants to court her.

"That was well done," Thorin said. "I wager she will carry that with her the rest of her life." He did wonder if Kaylea was being serious, A dragon tooth? How did one come by such a thing? Although knowing Kaylea, she probably slayed dragons in her spare time.

"She will need it to fend off the suitors," Kaylea replied with a smile. "When she is older I will give her some lessons in how to use it." She looked over at the princes, inexpertly sparring with their new knives. Good thing those knives were indestructible.

Thorin stepped in close against her, sliding and arm around her waist. "So, when do I get my present?"

Kaylea slid her hand along his waist and into the back of his trousers, pulling him against her. "Later, my king," she whispered. She looked around the room, warm and cozy after coming in from outside. "I am sorry if I interrupted your family evening."

Thorin shrugged, he leaned forward inhaling the smell of her, sage and the shade of pines. He never remembered how much he missed it until she returned to him. "There is nowhere I would rather be than spending a quiet evening with my children and the woman I love." He went back to sit behind his harp, his fingers playing over the strings. "Will you sing something for me?"

Kaylea laughed. "Singing is not one of my talents, my king. And I only know the sad songs of soldiers, of loss and leaving home." She took off her coat and hung it over a chair with her bag, loosening the laces on her tunic. Thror brought her a mug of the warm spice wine they were drinking, handing it to her trying not to stare at the neckline of her tunic.

"Your voice is as beautiful as that of any Elf," Thorin said. "I have heard them, I know that of which I speak. You start and I will join in."

Kaylea looked skeptical, but she always found it hard to deny Thorin. "Very well, you will have a sad song then," she said, coming to stand beside him. "At least our songs are shorter than yours."

 _And fare thee well to Gronland,_

 _The land my native home._

 _Breaks my heart to see friends part,_

 _Then the teardrops fall._

 _On my way to Arrakeen,_

 _Will I ever see home once more?_

 _Leaving behind the one I love,_

 _Odin's green sunwashed shore._

 _The ship she lies, loaded and tied,_

 _Standing by the cay._

 _The moon is bright, shining down each night,_

 _As we sail out over the sea._

 _Many ships have been lost,_

 _Many lives the cost,_

 _On the journey that lies before._

 _With a tear in my eye, I am bidding goodbye,_

 _To Odin's green sunwashed shore._

 _So fare thee well, my own true love,_

 _I think of you night and day._

 _A place in my mind you surely will find,_

 _Although I am far away._

 _I be alone, far away from home,_

 _I think of the good times once more._

 _'Till the day I can make my way back_

 _To Odin's green sunwashed shore._

 _And now the ship is on the way,_

 _May Balder protect us all._

 _With the wind in our sails,_

 _We surely cannot fail on the voyage to join the war._

 _My parents and friends, they waved to the end,_

 _"Til I could see them no more._

 _Then I took a chance, took one last glance_

 _At Odin's green sunwashed shore._

After she sung a few lines, Thorin picked up the tune and began to play. The princes listened intently, never having heard Kaylea sing before. Freya came back in to take her seat at the feet of her father. She looked over at the wolf, he was curled into a ball with his tail over his nose, his yellow eyes watching his mistress.

Hearing the sound of Kaylea's voice as she was passing brought Dis in to listen. When Kaylea finished she came forward to greet her. "You have a fine voice, lass. Why have we not heard it before? But surely this is a time for a less melancholy tune!"

She asked her brother for a tune from the Blue Mountains, Thorin was happy to oblige. Kaylea often had to remind herself Dis and the King were near the same age, with his raven-black hair and unlined face Thorin looked younger than her son. He still had not started aging again since the shot of boosterspice she had given him so many years ago. Together they drank wine and sang songs of their old home, Kaylea joining in on the chorus when there was one. The time passed quickly and the hour grew late before they knew it. The princes had already turned in when Kaylea put a hand on Thorin's shoulder nodding toward Freya, sleeping curled up against Hector.

Dis smiled and gently picked the princess up, so as not to wake her. "It has been a long time since I thought of those old songs, I quite lost track of time. I will put her to bed," she said. "Good night to you both."

Thorin pulled the cover over his harp then looked at Kaylea with a mischievous grin. "May I escort you to your quarters, my lady?"

"Of course, my king," Kaylea grabbed her coat and bag. "Let us walk out over the gate."

"If it pleases you," Thorin said, offering her his arm. They walked arm in arm through a series of corridors to the gate, it was late so they saw no one except a few guards. When they reached the top of the gate Kaylea paused to stand at the parapet. The snow was falling less heavily now and there were breaks in the clouds, allowing the moon to cast its pale light over the white landscape. The lights of Dale could be seen in the distance.

"I love the snow," she said. "It makes travel more difficult but I love the quiet, the way it makes everything new and beautiful."

"Yes, it does," Thorin replied, he was not looking at the landscape but at the flakes of snow in Kaylea's hair, catching the light of the braziers like tiny diamonds. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her lean body, interlacing his fingers over her stomach. Lightly he kissed her neck, then looked out over her shoulder. The land did look soft and clean, sleeping under its new blanket. Kaylea leaned back against him, putting her hands on his and relaxing into his arms. She turned her head to look at him, the King had snow in his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Enough to marry me, and live by my side?" Thorin asked hopefully.

Kaylea sighed. "Are you ever going to stop asking me that?"

"Just as soon as you say yes." Thorin turned her in his arms and pulled her mouth down to his. They embraced each other for a long moment, the snow falling lightly around them. Thorin reached up and hooked his finger over the top two laces of her tunic, pulling them out one after the other. "Can I unwrap my present now?"

Kaylea laughed softly. "I thought you would never ask," she took his hand and led the way back into Erebor.


	2. A Winter Tale

The snow was falling more heavily now, swallowing the sound of the horse's footfalls. The trees bent their branches over the path, heavy with their wintry burden. The quiet of the forest was almost palpable, as if it was holding its breath. The afternoon was wearing on, it would be dark soon. Thorin Oakenshield was about to ask Kaylea Wolf if she was sure of the direction when a little cabin appeared in front of them. It looked well-kept and tidy, firewood neatly stacked in the shed on the side, the windows shuttered. Snow was drifted against the door, no one had been here recently.

Kaylea gave Thorin a hand down and dismounted her horse. Hector appeared out of the woods, carefully sniffing around. Thorin kicked the snow away from the door and opened it, gave the interior a quick glance. Low bed, table and chairs, woodstove with kindling stacked beside. He grabbed a broom from inside the door to sweep off the little porch.

"I will get a fire started, if you want to see to your horse," Thorin said, putting aside the broom to grab an armful of firewood. Kaylea nodded and led her horse under the shed. She rubbed him down and gave him a ration of grain then headed inside. Thorin had a fire going, the stove already beginning to radiate heat. Kaylea added her coat to the rack next to Thorin's, left her saddle by the door. Her wolf followed her in and curled up next to the bed. Kaylea put coffee on to boil, then stood beside the stove warming her hands. Thorin came up beside her, he took hold of her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"It is funny," Thorin said. "For most of my life I dreamed of the halls of Erebor, I swore when I returned I would never leave. Now when I am there I dream of being in a cabin in the woods with you."

Kaylea laughed. "I am quite sure that is not true! There is no Dwarf who prefers the woods to his halls of stone."

"I prefer to be with you, my love," Thorin drew her close, he moved a wisp of hair off her face. "One day I hope you will join me in my stone halls."

"Why must we always have this same conversation?" Kaylea rolled her eyes. "You already have a Queen who has given you two beautiful children, you have no cause to release her from her vows. And I cannot remain in Middle Earth with you."

"I have cause to…" Thorin began, but just then Hector gave a low growl, his eyes focused on the door. He stood up, his hackles partly raised. There was a swift knock. Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other, Kaylea put a hand on her sword and moved within striking distance of the door. Thorin lifted the latch and opened it.

On the step was an old man, wrapped in a heavy brown cloak, his hood pulled low against the weather. He was wearing a mantle of snow and carrying a soft satchel, in his hand was a long wooden staff.

"Good evening! I am glad to see you are here," The strange figure said. "May I impose to warm myself by your fire for a little while?"

Thorin stepped aside so the man could enter, "Of course," he said politely. "Please take a chair. We have just arrived, we should have coffee in a few minutes."

"That would be splendid," said the man. He threw back his hood and shook his cloak, what Thorin had taken to be snow on his shoulder was actually a white owl, which also shook itself, then looked around blinking its yellow eyes. As he went to shut the door Thorin caught a glimpse of a large animal in the trees.

"There is a bear outside," he said to Kaylea.

"Do not worry, she is with me," said the visitor. He was quite tall and lean, his long brown beard streaked with grey. He wore a felt hat with a narrow brim and a sprig of holly stuck in the band. Although there was much grey in his hair he seemed somehow young, his green eyes sparkling. The man turned to Hector and bowed,"I am sorry I startled you, Master Wolf." The wolf lowered his head in response. He took a seat by the stove, smoothing his cloak. An ermine poked its head up out of his hood and looked around, then disappeared. "Well, this is very nice!" The stranger exclaimed. "It is good to know that there are still some who know how to treat a fellow traveller in these dark times."

Thorin looked the man up and down, frowning. "The old ways are not yet forgotten. With whom do we have the pleasure of sharing our fire, if I may ask? And why are you travelling around with a bear?" Bears always made Thorin think of Beorn, he had never really believed the woodsman was the last of his kind.

The man smiled at Thorin, his eyes twinkling. "A better question is what is Thorin the King of Erebor doing in a trapper's cabin in the forest?"

Thorin frowned at him, but before he could answer Kaylea spoke.

"My king, this is Radagast the Brown. The bear often travels with him"

'The Brown wizard? I thought he was a myth," said Thorin.

Radagast looked offended, but then shrugged. "Just because I do not spend my time meddling in the affairs of Men like others of my order...ah, well! Perhaps it is better to be a mystery."

Kaylea took three mugs off the shelf and poured the coffee. She offered one to Radagast who took it gratefully. He held the mug in both hands, sipping at it cautiously.

"This is very good. Thank you!"

"Do you know your bag is squeaking?" Kaylea asked, looking at the bag in the wizard's lap that was moving in two different directions.

"Yes, yes," said Radagast, putting down his cup to reach into his bag and draw out two tiny brown kits. "Their mother was killed by a hunting party yesterday. They are too young to make it on their own, they are the second reason I am in this part of the forest tonight." He cradled the kits in his arms, speaking softly to them in a strange language. They fussed and wined but soon fell asleep. The wizard sat rocking the tiny creatures tenderly, a soft smile on his lips.

"The second reason," said Thorin, looking at the wizard questioningly. "What is the first?"

"That would be you, your majesty," said Radagast, carefully placing the wolverine kits back in his bag. He picked up his coffee again and sipped at it. "This really is very good!"

Kaylea chuckled at the wizard. "What business do you have with the King Under the Mountain? The Dwarves are a bit outside your purview, are they not?"

"Yes, thank the Goddess," Radagast reached into his robe, searching his pockets. "I prefer to have as little to do with them as possible, such odd people. Only interested in metal and stone. But I do have something that belongs to the King, when I heard you were in the forest I could not miss the chance." He brought out a heavy gold ring and presented it to Thorin. "I believe this is yours."

Thorin was scowling at the wizard's words but when he saw the ring his eyes went wide. He took it almost reverently, inspecting it carefully. "This was my grandfather's," he said softly, almost to himself. "However did you come by it?"

Radagast took a deep breath. "A crow brought it to me years ago. Found it in the rocks before the gates of Moria, they do love shiny things. I have been meaning to return it to you. I set out several times to do so, but something else always seemed to come up. And I do so hate to travel outside the forest."

Thorin wanted to give the wizard a piece of his mind, How could he have kept this ring? But Kaylea spoke first. "Thank you, Radagast," she said. "The King is very happy to have this returned."

"Well, now that I have delivered it I must get on," the wizard said. "I am already very late to be on my way home." He drained his coffee cup. "Thank you for allowing me to warm up a bit."

Radagast rose and walked to the door, he put his hand on the latch and was about to open it when he turned, looking from Thorin to Kaylea and back. He had known Kaylea Wolf for many years, a deadly fighter with the grace and golden hair of the Fair Folk. The King was not at all what the wizard had expected. Taller than a Dwarf should be, with his close-cropped beard and fine features he looked quite different from most of his people. They seemed an odd couple, but they definitely were one, judging by the matching braids.

"Why _are_ the two of you here in the forest?" The wizard asked.

"We were just out for a ride and were overtaken by the weather," Kaylea said lightly.

Radagast raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "I suppose it is no business of mine, you are quite right. Congratulations, by the way," he looked at Thorin closely. "I thought you were older."

"Congratulations for what?" Thorin asked, suddenly remembering why he hated dealing with wizards. Talking to them always made you feel as though you were having two unrelated conversations at the same time.

"On your wedding, of course," he looked at Kaylea, touching the front of his ear where her braids fell. "Are you not the Queen of Erebor?"

Kaylea gave Thorin a sideways glance. "I am not. It is rather a long story."

Radagast cocked his head, as if the owl on his shoulder was speaking in his ear. "I am reminded not to speak about things which have not yet happened, I do sometimes get ahead of events. I wish you a very good evening." He opened the door and vanished into a whirlwind of snowflakes.

Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other. "I wonder what that was all about," Kaylea mused.

Thorin shook his head, chuckling. "I cannot imagine," he said. But his mind went to the vision he had seen in the Mirror of Galadriel. Kaylea in a wedding dress, jeweled beads in her hair, the matching rings. It was a good sign if the wizard had seen it as well.

They busied themselves preparing dinner. Thorin skinned the two coneys they had surprised earlier and cut them up, Kaylea set to work on the potatoes and vegetables. As in everything they did together the two of them worked in harmony, knowing intuitively when to give the other space on the small counter.

"Is he always like that?" Thorin asked Kaylea, turning to toss the scraps to Hector.

"Radagast cares little for the worlds of Men, his interest is in the beasts and the birds and the living things of Middle Earth," she replied. "He does not talk much to people, so he is a bit less polished than Gandalf."

"I do think I like him better," said Thorin. "He seems a bit less self-important."

Some time later, when the dishes from dinner were put away Thorin and Kaylea were sitting on the floor by the stove. Kaylea had found a bearskin under the bed and spread it out against a bundle of blankets, Thorin sat down and patted the hide in front of him. As she settled down he stretched his legs out on either side and started to take out her braids. Kaylea always did them carefully before coming to Erebor but they never passed Thorin's inspection, he always looked at them disapprovingly until he could redo them himself. He had finished the first one and was braiding the second when Kaylea asked to see the ring Radagast had brought. It was heavy and looked quite old, plain gold with the sigil of the house of Durin on it.

"You have one like this," she said, handing it back to Thorin. He nodded.

"I made another when I thought this one was lost. This is the King's signet ring, the original one, handed down from Nain himself. I am very glad to have it back." He tied the bead to the bottom of Kaylea's braid and sat back, drawing her close against him. She leaned back, watching the fire dance through the window on the stove and feeling very content in his arms.

"When Radagast brought that ring out I thought for a moment it might be a different one," she said.

"I confess, I thought the same," Thorin replied. He was silent for a time. "If it had been that one, I would have told him to keep it."

"You do not desire it?"

"I saw what it did to my grandfather, what the gold created with it did to me. I still remember waking after you healed me and thinking what a complete idiot I had been. No, I do not want it." Thorin sighed. "It is out of my reach now, and good riddance."

"This is why you are a better King than your grandfather, than your father would have been," Kaylea said. "You are stronger, your vision is unclouded."

"You have made me a better king," Thorin replied. "Taught me how to look at problems differently, how to play the larger political game...and a few other things," he kissed her neck, then gently nibbled her ear. Kaylea squirmed, smiling, her hands squeezing his. "Did I find a sensitive spot?" Thorin nibbled at her ear again, Kaylea turned in his arms and put a hand behind his head bringing her lips to his. This was one of those moments she wished she could just stretch out forever. The dark winter night, the cozy cabin, alone with the man she loved. If only life were so simple.


	3. The King's Women

I intended this story to be a Short Read, but it sort of got away from me. I am posting it here because it fits best in this collection. It takes place in a single day and is mostly fluff. I have been wanting to write about the first meeting of these two women for some time; this story takes place between the events in The Warrior and The King – Book II & Yuletide in Erebor.

They were on the road back from Esgaroth with a load of Longbottom Leaf and Belfalas whiskey when Durin heard Dwalin hail someone behind them. He turned in his seat on the wagon and saw it was Kaylea Wolf, his father's woman, on her black horse. He looked around for her wolf and spied him far off the road, trotting through the brush. Durin nudged his brother beside him.

"Look, your girlfriend!" Though he was always quick to deny it, Thror had a huge crush on the warrior woman and Durin never tired of teasing him about it. Thror quickly turned to look and punched his little brother in the side.

"Shut up!" He told Durin, watching Kaylea come up beside their wagon on her big horse. She was so pretty he could never stop himself from staring at her. Her fine features that could have been carved from marble, her golden hair, her sky-blue eyes, she had to be the fairest woman in all Middle Earth. He loved it when she came to Erebor.

"Master Dwalin," Kaylea said, nodding to the old Dwarf. "And the princes, I hope you are well."

Thror and Durin nodded politely. "It is always a good day when you come to Erebor, lass," Dwalin was saying. "Though your timing could be better."

"I do not have control over that," Kaylea chuckled.

"I think it is a perfect time for her to be here," Durin said sullenly, kicking the board in front of his boots. "Father has been in one of his moods for days, she always cheers him up." His father had been so cross lately, it was the reason they talked Dwalin into letting them ride to Esgaroth with him. They had been unsuccessful in getting him to stay a few more days.

"What, the King is brooding again?" She asked Dwalin, with a knowing smile.

Dwalin laughed, settling back into his seat. "Well, he has been worse than usual! Shurri is just back from the Grey Mountains, that always puts him in a mood. And there has been much talk lately about Moria."

"What about Moria?"

"There are many who believe it is time to reclaim it, including my brother."

Kaylea shook her head, looking down the road at the Lonely Mountain in the midday sun, its peak still shrouded in snow. "To go to Moria would be a mistake. There is a great evil there that is better left alone. I would have thought Balin knew better," she said quietly. She well remembered her journeys through that dark and forbidding place. "You have not been long in Erebor, why try to regain Moria so soon?"

"I do not know where the talk started," Dwalin replied. "It began in whispers several years ago, now it is all over the city. We are doing well in Erebor, our numbers are increasing. Many like my brother think we are strong enough now to do it."

"Did you bring us any presents?" Durin interrupted. Kaylea always remembered to bring them something, usually weapons of amazing steel. He had been unsuccessful in getting Dwalin to buy him the Elvish bow he had seen in town, maybe his father's woman had brought him one from Dorsai.

Thror poked him in the side. "Do not be rude, brother."

Kaylea smiled at the princes. Thror was growing into a handsome young man, though he seemed to take after his mother. The shape of his face and his nose were very different from Thorin's. Durin was the spitting image of his father, and more like him in temperament than his brother. "Have you not outgrown those, your highness?"

Durin sat back in his seat with a sigh. "I suppose," he said, crossing his arms disappointedly.

Kaylea chuckled as she reached into her saddle bag. "Catch!" She tossed a glittering object to him, Durin caught it and turned in over. It was just a little bigger than his hand, made of metal with many sides, each with a rune carved into it.

"What is this?" He asked, fascinated. He found he could depress the facets and the thing would vibrate slightly.

"That is a puzzle box," Kaylea replied. "When you figure out how to open it you will find your present."

While Dwalin and Kaylea discussed recent events in the city, Durin worked away at the puzzle as they made their way back to Erebor. He had an idea the runes might spell something that would give him a clue how to open it, but there was no indication of where the script started. Finally, he saw it. "A riddle!" He exclaimed.

"Tell me, brother," Thror said, he too had been studying the object. Durin shook his head, Thror was much better at riddles than he was and he did not want his brother to solve his puzzle.

"I will tell you when I figure it out," Durin said. As they crossed the bridge to the city gates and climbed down from the wagon he was still turning the box over in his hands, reading the script. Thror watched his brother go then stepped around the wagon to bow to Kaylea.

"Please forgive my brother,' he said with a smile. He tried not to look too long at her as it always made him blush. "Allow me to thank you on his behalf."

Kaylea bowed back to the prince. "You are welcome, your highness." She turned and reached into her saddlebag. "I also have something for you. I felt you were getting a bit old for puzzles." She handed him a wide leather belt, beautifully tooled with interlacing Dorsai designs and a buckle in the image of two ravens.

Thror turned it over in his hands, astonished. The last time she was here he and Kaylea had a long discussion about the meaning of the intricate Dorsai designs, he had admired the ones on her tunic and wanted to reproduce them on a scabbard he was making. He could not believe she had not only remembered, but had something made for him. The buckle design recalled the Raven Crown of his father, the work was very fine, though he did not recognize the metal. "Thank you, my lady. I will wear it often." He looked up to see her smiling at him and quickly looked back down, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. "I hope we will see you later at dinner."

After Kaylea took care of her horse she climbed the stairs to the second gallery. Years ago, Thorin had set aside a large room for her, with a bathroom and a dressing room. She thought it was a bit extravagant as she was rarely in Erebor, but having her own quarters did make the place feel like home. Hector went through the door first to curl up on his fur bed. He was almost instantly asleep. The news of her arrival had obviously been passed on the staff as the bed had been freshly made and turned down, a fire was laid on in the hearth. The cool of the underground city was refreshing after being out in the summer sun but it would be cold without a fire in the evening. Kaylea gratefully peeled off her heavy clothes and took a bath to wash off the road dust. Clean and refreshed, she retrieved her tablet to read her daily reports as she stretched out on the bed. She hoped it would not scandalize whoever came to bring dinner if she answered the door in her undershirt and leggings. She had been in the saddle for almost thirty hours and it felt good to lie down and relax.

She was barely through her second report when she heard Thorin's knock on the door. Surprised, she stowed her tablet away and went to answer. She had not expected to see him alone until later in the evening, the thought of being in his arms had her heart pounding, she ached for the taste of him. As soon as she lifted the latch Thorin pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, his hands traveling under her shirt. He kicked the door closed behind him, pulling her shirt off. Kaylea returned his kiss with the same passion, lifting his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. They took a moment's pause to make their way to the bed, shedding the rest of their clothes. Kaylea pushed herself back on the pillows, pulling Thorin against her. He quickly took them both to a gasping finish. They lay together breathing hard for a few moments before she hooked a leg around him, holding him tight against her and pulling his mouth back to hers. Her hands played over his body, finding those places that drove his passion, her fingers light on his skin. Thorin felt his body respond, he returned her caresses, hands moving down her body, he moved slowly now, taking his time to savor the sensation of being one with the woman he loved. The desert smell of her, the feel of her skin, like water to a man dying of thirst.

It was almost two hours later when they exchanged their first words. Still in the afterglow of passion Kaylea was pouring drinks from a bottle out of her saddlebag. After their first night together her Dorsai liquor had become a sort of tradition. Thorin came out of the bathroom to stand beside her, sliding his arm around her waist. He clicked his glass to hers and drank. Giving her braids a critical glance, he pulled out a chair.

"Sit," he said, rummaging in his coat for a comb and his pouch of beads. Kaylea always did her braids carefully before she came to Erebor but they never passed Thorin's inspection. He always had to take them out and redo them.

"Is all well with you, my king?" Kaylea asked him as he worked. Their passion for each other was always intense, but there had been a kind of urgency to Thorin's desire this time. "I am not complaining about the enthusiasm, just wondering at the cause."

Thorin sighed. "I have many things pressing on my mind, my love. To know you are here is like a weight lifted from my shoulders."

Kaylea smiled, waiting for him to go on. When he fell silent, she reached over and stroked his side. "Dwalin told me there is much discussion of Moria."

"Yes, it is the talk of the city. I believe it is a mistake but one day soon I will have to let them go. Many will leave, it will be a hard blow for Erebor." He finished combing her hair and started the first braid. "And Shurri is pestering me about having another child."

Kaylea was surprised. "Another child? When you have two sons?"

"We are both from families of three, she thinks there is some kind of charm to it. I really do not see the need," Thorin frowned, concentrating on his work. "If you would just stay here and marry me, my life would be complete."

"Let us not have this conversation again on the first night," Kaylea replied. In truth, she hated sharing the man she loved with his wife. She wished with all her heart that she and Thorin could be together, but it simply was not possible. He could not come with her and, as much as she loved him, she had no desire to give up her life to be the Queen of Erebor.

Thorin finished her braids and moved to stand behind her chair, he ran his hands down her arms and across her chest, his touch like sparks on her skin. Kaylea felt chills run up her spine, she tilted her head back to smile at him, he bent his head to kiss her mouth. It was a long moment before he drew back.

"You will get me started again," Kaylea said, reaching back to run her fingers up the inside of his leg.

"Mmmmm…much as I would enjoy that, it is time to get ready for dinner," Thorin said softly, smiling down at her.

"Are you inviting me?"

"Of course," the King replied. "Wear your silver dress and sit beside me." He picked up his undergarments and pulled them on.

Kaylea half-turned in her chair to look at him. "Is that wise, my king? Would it not be better to be cautious while your wife is here?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "For once, will you put aside thoughts of the kingdom and do as I ask?" He put a hand on her cheek. "You are so seldom here, and never for long enough. Can you blame me for wanting to spend every moment together?"

She bowed her head, Thorin was the King and she would do what he wanted. "As you wish."

Thorin tilted her head up and kissed her softly. "To be with you is my only wish."

Later, as Kaylea smoothed her dress in the mirror she wondered what Thorin was up to. This was really throwing it in Shurri's face. She would have preferred her first meeting with Thorin's wife take place in private, but he had declared otherwise. The soft silk dress had always been his favorite. The draped silver fabric caught in metal clasps at the shoulders, leaving her arms bare. A length of the same fabric spanned her shoulders to cover the cutaway back, falling to the floor behind her. The low neckline and slit in the side insured every man's eye would be on her tonight. Kaylea put on the multi-stranded chain and ring that Thorin had given her, then made her way down the stairs.

As she walked into the reception hall Kayla saw that the King and Queen were not yet there. It looked like it would be a lively party, she saw the princes, and also Dis and Dwalin, Gloin and Balin and several others. The fires were burning merrily in the hearths, the hum of conversation filled the room. She noticed Thror was wearing his new belt and went over to compliment him, which made him blush again. As they were talking Durin walked up.

"I solved it!" He announced proudly as he pulled up his sleeve to show her the sheath of throwing knives that had been in the puzzle box. He had always admired Kaylea's and now she hoped he was old enough not to injure himself with them.

She nodded her approval. "I will have to teach you how to use them."

"I have already been practicing," Durin said proudly. "I will show you tomorrow." Kaylea noticed several of the knives were not secured in their sheaths and quickly showed Durin how to slide them in and make sure he felt the click. As she was securing them she glanced up to see Dis crossing the room towards her. Kaylea had always liked the princess, with her wry humor and straightforward manner, it stuck her Dis seemed so much older than Thorin now, her hair streaked with grey and lines around her eyes. In fact, she was younger but the boosterspice shot Kaylea had given him at the Battle of the Five Armies had reversed his aging. Now he looked even younger than his nephew, while his sister continued to age.

Kaylea curtsied. "Your highness."

Dis acknowledged her with a nod, handing her a glass of wine. "Good evening, my lady! It has been too long since you were in Erebor. You are looking well," she leaned closer, lowering her voice. "You do know Queen Shurri is here."

Kaylea nodded. "That is my understanding. This was Thorin's choice." She looked down at her dress. "What has changed between the King and Queen? I understood they were friends."

Dis chuckled. "Time changes many things, as I am sure you know. They have both long been in love with other people. Now that the kingdom is prospering and Thorin has heirs they see less reason to stay together." She gave Kaylea a critical look. "Showing up at a family dinner dressed like that is not going to help."

"I have a feeling the King may be making a point," Kaylea said wryly. "He told me Shurri is pressuring him to have another child."

"Is she still on about that?" Dis shook her head. "Well, she will probably get her way in the end." She glanced quickly at the tall woman. "I am sorry."

"I am the one who encouraged Thorin to marry a Dwarf princess, you remember," Kaylea told her.

"You should have just married him yourself," Dis scolded gently. "The two of you were meant to be together, anyone can see that."

"And let the line of Durin fall to infighting and disarray? Your son has a strong claim to the throne, but now that Thorin has heirs of his own there can be no question," Kaylea said. "This marriage to Shurri insured the continuation of his line."

Dis gave her an appraising glance. "It is always about the good of the kingdom for you."

Kaylea smiled. "I am a soldier, I think first of King and country."

Dis stepped closer, laying a hand on her arm. "Perhaps you should give some thought to what it is you want for yourself, lass."

Before Kaylea could respond, the Queen walked in, attended by two of her handmaidens. Shurri had a reputation as a great beauty and Kaylea could see it was well-deserved. Flawless white skin, sharp features, violet eyes, dark hair in three braids almost reaching her knees. She wore no beard but had tiny jewels in her long sideburns. She was wearing a spectacular blue dress sparkling with gems that accentuated the curves of her figure and an astonishing amount of jewelry. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Kaylea, she crossed the room and stood before her, looking her up and down appraisingly. Kaylea was wearing her hair down, but the braids she shared with the King were plain to see, as was the fact Shurri was not wearing them. The two women could not have been more different. Kaylea tall, athletic and golden-haired, looking like a goddess of the hunt in her flowing dress. The Queen small and full-figured, a picture of Dwarven beauty, exuding all the majesty of her position. Everyone in the room was watching the two women, wondering what was going to happen next.

Kaylea curtsied low, bowing her head. "Your majesty."

"The famous warrior. At last we meet," the Queen replied. "Pity you did not have time to finish making your dress."

Kaylea smiled at her innocently. "I can see your majesty was also pressed for time this evening. You neglected to braid your hair."

"I prefer less mannish braids," Shurri said, matter of factly. "They do suit you." For years she had been hearing about this woman, now that she had set eyes on her she could see why the men of Erebor never stopped talking about her. It was not just her great beauty, it was her commanding presence, she had that quality that inspired you to follow her wherever she led. The same charisma that Thorin possessed, only far more powerful.

"I do not mind wearing a man's braids," Kaylea was saying. "As long as it is the right man. Is that three-braid style popular in the Grey Mountains?"

Shurri gave her a dark look. The fact she also had a lover back in her homeland was hardly a secret but it was not spoken about in public. Thorin had forbidden her to bring him to Erebor and it had long been a sore subject between them. It did give her satisfaction to know that even though Thorin paraded his mistress in front of her, it was her children and not Kaylea's that would be kings of Erebor. She was already resolved that once her third child was of age she would end her arrangement with Thorin and return to her homeland. Then he could marry this woman, if she would have him. The Queen had heard she had already refused him several times.

At that moment Thorin came in and everyone turned and bowed low. He was wearing a high-collared red shirt with his black embroidered vest and breeches. To Kaylea he looked good enough to eat. He stepped between the two women and held out his hand to Kaylea, not even acknowledging the Queen. She looked at him in surprise, but before she could react Shurri stepped forward and took his hand.

"I must insist that you follow proper protocol, husband," she hissed at Thorin. He gave her a dark scowl, that intense, simmering stare of his that few could withstand. Shurri merely scowled back at him, apparently undeterred. Everyone in the room was holding their breath. Kaylea quickly shot Dis a glance over the Queen's shoulder. Thorin's sister elbowed Thror, who was standing beside her. Prodded to action, he stepped forward to offer Kaylea his arm.

"If you would allow me, my lady." Kaylea nodded to him and put her arm through his, following the King and Queen into the Small Dining Hall. It was only called that because it was used for gatherings of less than thirty, there was really nothing small about anything in Erebor. The ceiling arched ten meters overhead, the walls intricately carved and hung with fabulous tapestries, the table laden with the evening's feast. Thor led Kaylea to her seat at the right of the King and moved down the table to take his own, feeling as if he was walking on air. It had only been for a brief moment, but now he knew what it was like to have the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth on his arm. Shurri sat at the far end of the table, her handmaids on one side and Durin on her right. Privately Kaylea wondered what was going on between the King and Queen, Thorin seemed to be going out of his way to offend her. As the meal got underway she soon understood. Balin started in almost immediately on his plans for Moria and it was clear Shurri supported him. Thorin laid out all the reasons it was a bad idea, and Kaylea jumped in to agree. As she began to describe the state of the mines and the halls, the obstacles they would face, she saw some doubt creep into the faces around the table.

"You speak almost as if you had been there," Shurri remarked, after Kaylea had described the difficulties of navigating the tunnels.

Kaylea nodded. "I have. When one must cross the Misty Mountains in winter, it is the fastest route."

Balin's eyes widened. "You go through the western door! I had not thought of going that way!"

"Nor should you," Kaylea replied. "The western door is guarded. The Watcher suffered me to pass, I was one person. A large company of Dwarves would not be so fortunate."

Shurri laughed softly at this. "I would say it is more likely this Watcher would fear for his life if he found a troop of Dwarves at his door!"

Kaylea's eyes flashed. "You know not of what you speak, your majesty. And that is not the only evil that dwells in Moria. There is no weapon you possess, no number of Dwarves that can defeat Durin's Bane."

This started a whole new round of debate. Many believed the Balrog had left, or returned to its sleep deep in the earth. Kaylea shook her head, she could tell this idea had taken a deep hold on Balin and those like him. Her words might stay them for a time, but one day soon they would go, and it would be their deaths. As the evening wore on Kaylea grew restless. The conversation had turned to trade and currency markets, Dwarves never seemed to tire of eating and debating, and the warm, smoke-filled room was making her long for a breath of fresh air. Rising from her chair, she leaned over to whisper in Thorin's ear.

"I am going for a walk," she told him. Thorin turned toward her, laying a hand on her arm.

"I will go with you," he said. She shook her head.

"Protocol, remember? Stay and enjoy yourself," she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. "I will see you later." The King bit his lip, leaning toward her. Before he could reply Gloin called for him to settle a point about a family relation and he turned back to the table to set him straight.

Kaylea walked out onto the parapet over the gate, breathing in the night air. The land between the shoulders of the mountain was laid out before her, the lights of Dale twinkling in the distance. Fast-moving clouds in the sky moved over the moon, the landscape a patchwork of moonlight and darkness. She felt a cold nose nudge her hand and looked down to meet Hector's yellow eyes. He was rested now and ready to hunt.

"Go on, then," she smiled at him. "Good hunting." The black wolf trotted off and a few moments later she saw a shaft of light as the gate was cracked and he slipped out into the night. She watched him lope off to the north until he disappeared. Alone with her thoughts, she recalled Dis' words from earlier in the evening. It was true she never gave much thought to her own wants; her mind was always occupied with thoughts of her command or orders to be obeyed. To live in Erebor with Thorin would be a good life. She knew she would outlive him, and could return to her old life after he was gone, though it pained her deeply to think about it. But her lord would never permit it, and she was still uncertain how Thorin would feel about her when he learned where she was really from. Setting wishful thinking aside, she decided to take a walk through the city. It had been seven years since she had been in Erebor and she always enjoyed walking the streets and seeing all the improvements that had been made. It was close to midnight so the city would be quiet, hopefully she would not startle too many of the inhabitants.

She made her way down the stairs and across the Second Hall to the gallery that led into the city proper. As she approached the entrance, she could see it had been much enlarged. It was both taller and wider, the support columns had been removed, the ceiling arching gracefully overhead. A little stream lined with colorful stones now wove its way down the middle of the street, spanned by many beautiful bridges, each different. In places the sides of the gallery had been carved with trees, so lifelike they almost looked as if they had grown there. During the day this was one of the main locations for commerce in the city, with crowded shops and merchants setting out their wares in the street. At this hour all was quiet, Kaylea saw only a few Dwarves cleaning up, and a crew working on a new tree. They all paused in their work to stare at her and bowed as she passed. She acknowledged them with a nod and a smile, realizing she was a bit overdressed to walk around the city.

She came to the place where a second gallery intersected the first, in the center now was a beautiful fountain. The sculpture of the past kings of Erebor at the center so delicate it almost disappeared under the water. She stopped to admire it when she felt someone approaching, listening to the step she knew it was Thorin.

"I have found you at last!" Thorin exclaimed as he came forward to take her hand, bringing it to his lips. "When you said you were going for a walk, you were serious."

"I am a bit restless tonight, my king."

"Let us walk a bit further then," Thorin replied. He took her arm and headed down the second gallery. They talked of events in Erebor, of Gondor and the goings on in the West, the whispers of the shadow that was creeping into the land.

"I feel beset on all sides with this Moria business," Thorin told her. "I want to thank you for your words of support this evening."

Kayela shook her head. "I do not know if I was able to change any minds, hopefully it will dissuade a few. To enter that place is suicide." She smiled at him. "It is my place to support you, if I disagreed you would not hear about it in public."

Thorin stopped, looking at her intently. "Shurri could learn a lesson or two from you. Tell me, why will you not stay here and be my queen?"

"You know the answer to that," Kaylea reached up to smooth a stray hair away from his face.

"No, I do not," Thorin replied. "All I hear from you is what I should do for the kingdom. I would like to know what _you_ want, my love."

Kaylea wondered if he had been talking to Dis. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, closing her eyes, this time she spoke from her heart. "To stay by your side until the stars go out, to fall asleep every night in your arms, to know that wherever I go, you are beside me."

Thorin drew back, his expression surprised. He put his hands on either side of her face. "We want the same things, my love! Why do you not stay?"

Kaylea sighed. "You were born to be a great King, I was born to lead armies into battle. Just as you cannot set your crown aside, I would never be happy if I could not do that which I was born to do."

Thorin nodded. "I understand, my love, better than you know. As you say, I could never give up my kingdom but sometimes the weight of the crown does grow heavy, as I am sure your responsibilities do for you. I would not be averse to laying it aside, for a short time. You once spoke of us spending time in each other's lands, I hope you have not given up on that."

"No, indeed. I still believe there is a way we can make a life together, that is my dearest wish."

As they talked they had come to the entrance of the treasury of Erebor. The guards stood aside, bowing to the King. Kaylea well remembered how astonished she had been the first time she had seen the great wealth of the city. It was much tidier now, the gold melted into bars that were stacked high in a series of vaults; the gems, jewelry and other treasures neatly ordered in a series of storerooms.

"What are we doing here, my king?" Kaylea wondered if this meant she was getting another necklace, or maybe something else. This was only the third time she had been in the treasury since the Battle of the Five Armies.

"Not to worry, my love," Thorin said with a smile. "I do not have a secret plan. Just that it has been many months since I was down here, I thought I should take the opportunity to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be."

Kaylea nodded, not quite believing him. She was glad that all traces of Thorin's dragon sickness seemed to be completely gone. She had not been there to witness it herself, but the stories she had heard from his companions were hair-raising. The Kzin telepath had done his work well erasing it from the King's mind. Thorin stopped at one of the smaller rooms and pulled the door open. Inside were rows of drawers, narrow and long. Kaylea remembered from her past visit that these were full of cut gemstones and jewelry.

"These are yours," Thorin said, waving his hand at a row of drawers. He chuckled at her startled expression. "I have taken a new interest in jewelry making lately, I find it quite relaxing."

He moved over and opened one to the drawers. Inside was a row of spectacular necklaces, not with large, heavy gems such as the Queen wore but delicate rows of stones, most with multiple strands. Some with chain as fine as a single strand of silk. Thorin picked up a necklace of blue-white stones that got larger towards the front, a teardrop-shaped single luminous blue gem at the bottom. A moon sapphire, to match the ring Kaylea wore.

"If you would indulge me, my lady," Thorin was saying. "I just want to check if the length on this one is right."

Kaylea shook her head, smiling at him. Reminding herself that this is what she should expect for falling in love with a Dwarf, she turned so he could take off the chain she was wearing and fasten the necklace. The stones were cold against her skin, the stones flashing with white fire in the soft light.

Thorin looked at it thoughtfully. "It needs to be longer."

Kaylea wondered once again what it was with Dwarves and jewelry. Though sometimes it felt like she and Thorin had been together forever, in truth she was still learning the intricacies of Dwarven culture. She could tell by the way he looked at the necklace it was more than just an ornament to him, it seemed to move him in some deeper way. She wished he would just come out an tell her, but he seemed reluctant.

Thorin moved behind her to unhook the necklace. "Will you try one more for me?"

"Of course," she smiled over her shoulder at him. "You can try them all, if you want to. As I have told you, I never have occasion to wear such things in my home country, but I will gladly wear them here for you."

Thorin kissed the back of her neck. "Thank you, my love." He tried on a couple more necklaces, shaking his head at some imperfection that only he could see. Then he picked up one with a web pattern in mithril silver, dotted with tiny white gems, like raindrops on a spiderweb. Kaylea blinked at design, it was very unlike anything she had seen on the ladies of Erebor.

"Ah, you like this one!" Thorin said as he fastened it, he had been watching her closely. "This one and the first one are your favorites."

Kaylea chuckled, she was almost embarrassed Thorin could read her so easily. On impulse she pulled open the bottom drawer of the row in front of her. "What else do you have in here?" She heard Thorin's swift intake of breath, he moved quickly to close the drawer but not before she had pulled out a carefully folded and tied bundle of some kind of chainmail. It was made of gold and glittered with diamonds, the links diamond-shaped and open, almost like a fishnet made of metal. It was soft like fabric in her hand. "What is this?" She asked, marveling at the workmanship.

Thorin did not answer. His face was reddened, he was clearly embarrassed. "That is for a special occasion," he said. He moved to take it from her, but Kaylea put her hands behind her back.

"What sort of occasion?" She asked. Thorin stepped forward and slid his arms around her, smiling at her as his fingers worked their way under hers. It always surprised her how much strength he had in his hands. She let him take the bundle, wondering why he was being so coy all of a sudden. Thorin had proven himself to be an expert and adventurous lover, there was not much left unexplored between them. "You are not going to tell me, are you?"

"Perhaps another time," Thorin said, quickly replacing the bundle in the drawer. "It is very late, my love. Let us go to bed."

She smiled at her handsome King, sliding and arm around him and unbuttoning the top of his shirt playfully. "I hope you are not tired." She traced the buttons down to his belt. "You know I am still learning your ways. If there is something I can do, something you want me to wear for you, all you need to do is ask."

Thorin grinned crookedly at her. "I did not say I was tired." He reached up to run his fingers over the spiderweb necklace. "Wear this for me tonight, my love."

Kaylea could hear it in his tone, _Do not take this off_. She had always been careful to remove her jewelry before going to bed, now she understood her mistake. She remembered Elrohir's words the first time they had been in Erebor, _Dwarves love best that which they make with their own hands_. Jewelry for Thorin it was not just about adorning her, it was about seeing the work of his hands on the woman he loved. Wondering what other mysteries, she had yet to discover about Dwarven culture, Kaylea took Thorin's arm and let him lead her back into the city.


	4. Mistletoe

'Twas the night before Christmas in Dale…

Warning: Holiday fluff

Balin stowed the last parcels in the wagon and climbed onto the seat, moving over close to Fili to make room for Thorin who stepped up behind him. Fili picked up the reins and whistled to the ponies, guiding them toward the city gates. The wagon creaked as the wheels rolled through the ice on the puddles in the road, clouds of steam from the pony's breath swirled around their heads, forming ice crystals in their furry ears.

It was a crisp midwinter day; they had started out from Erebor in a flurry of snowflakes but over the day the skies had cleared. Now the sun was just setting, bathing the Lonely Mountain in a soft lavender alpenglow, the land sleeping under its white blanket. Balin looked over at Thorin, his beard buried in his fur coat, his face grim. The King had been in a murderously dark mood for months now, Balin had convinced him to come to Dale today, hoping a change of scenery might lift his spirits. Thorin had brightened up negotiating with the city traders, even sharing a few laughs with them, but now it looked like his black mood was reasserting itself. Balin had been friends with Thorin Oakenshield for most of his life and was used to his nearly constant brooding, but it still worried him. He had always felt Thorin's recovery from dragon sickness had been too quick, he often feared it would one day reassert itself.

They made their way slowly through the streets of Dale. It was the day before the midwinter holiday of Men and the streets were crowded. As they were passing through the area of the city known for its excellent inns and public houses, they stopped for a train of wagons moving up a cross street. Balin was talking to Fili about trade deals when he felt a breath of wind and looked over to see Thorin was no longer sitting next to him. Surprised, he looked around and saw him walking down the side street toward a large public house at the end.

"We seem to have lost the King," he said. _Where is he going?_ "Your young eyes are better than mine, what is the name of that pub?"

"I do not think it is the pub that caught his eye," Fili said, smiling crookedly. "There is a tall black horse tied up at the rail."

Balin could just make out a black horse in the fading light. "Are you sure?"

Fili shrugged. "Looks like her saddle, and there are not any horses like that north of Rohan."

Balin shook his head. "This is not good, there are many things that need the King's attention in Erebor!"

Fili laughed, punching the older Dwarf in the arm. "Cheer up! At least my uncle will be in a good mood!"

Thorin had been sitting on the wagon wondering if he could make up an excuse to stay in Dale for the winter celebration of Men. The weight of his kingdom had been sitting very heavily on him lately, sometimes he felt as if it was crushing him. The demands on his time were endless and Shurri seemed to be going out of her way to make his life difficult. Even forging offered him little relief these days. He had enjoyed getting out of his city, now he felt like staying for a few days. When the wagon stopped, Thorin was idly looking around when to he spotted what looked like Kaylea Wolf's horse. He was off the wagon before he even thought about what he was doing. When he drew closer he could see it was definitely her horse, there was no mistaking her saddle. He strode up to the inn and pushed the door open.

The place was pleasantly warm after being outside in the chill air. The crowd inside seemed to be mostly tradesmen; armorers, masons, leatherworkers, a few who looked like woodsmen. As Thorin's eyes swept the room he spotted Kaylea Wolf at a table in the corner near the hearth, the hood of her coat covering her golden hair. She was studying a piece of parchment in her hand. As Thorin started to walk across the crowded inn he became aware the place had fallen silent. It was not every day that the King Under the Mountain showed up at the local pub. Thorin knew he should probably be more cautious, but right now he only had eyes for the woman he loved. As the hush fell over the room Kaylea looked up, her face surprised at first, then melted into a wide smile. She held her hand up for him to stop and Thorin paused. He heard some whispering from the Men at the nearby tables, they were pointing at something over his head. He looked up to see a sprig of some plant with small green leaves tied to the beam above him with a bright red ribbon. Then Kaylea was in his arms, her hood thrown back, the silver beads in her hair glittering in the lamplight. Thorin drew her mouth down to his and kissed her deeply, feeling all his worries and frustrations of the last months fading away, he knew only the taste of her mouth, the feel of her body against his, the desert smell of her skin. It was a very long moment before he drew back, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers.

"My love…I cannot believe you are here," he whispered. "It is all I have wished for these many months."

"In my country, today is the beginning of winter. I could think of no better way to celebrate than with you, my king," Kaylea looked at him through her lashes.

"Congratulations, your majesty," said a tall man in weathered clothing sitting at a nearby table. He raised his mug in a toast and drank.

Thorin eyed the greenery over his head. "I do not know this tradition of Men," he said. "Perhaps you can enlighten me."

"If you kiss a lady under the mistletoe it is said she will be your wife," the man replied. "And your love will long endure."

Thorin glanced up at the little green branch again, then smiled widely at Kaylea. "If that is the case, I will kiss you again! Just to be sure." He pulled her close, aware of the whispers around them, but not really caring. Suddenly he heard a bell ring at the bar and the pub came to life, Men jumping up from their tables to shout drink orders to the barkeep, the Dwarf King and his warrior woman quite forgotten. Thorin looked over to see Balin sliding a stack of coins to the innkeeper. The old Dwarf crossed the room to join Thorin and Kaylea at her table, setting three mugs of ale on the table.

"Master Balin, it is good to see you again," Kaylea said, when they were settled. Thorin slid onto the bench next to her, his arm around her shoulders holding her close, she snuggled against him, her hand caressing the inside of his thigh.

Balin smiled at her. "It is always good to see you, lass." He had liked Kaylea Wolf almost from the moment he met her, she was a brilliant political infighter and so stunningly beautiful he never tired of looking at her. She did seem to show up at inopportune times, but when she was with him Thorin was happy. Perfectly, deliriously happy; he almost became a different person in her presence. Everytime Kaylea appeared Balin chided himself for not encouraging her to become Thorin's queen all those years ago. It would not have been the right choice politically, as she herself had pointed out, but it would have been the right choice for Thorin.

They talked for some time, catching up on events in Erebor, and Kaylea brought much news from the south. Fili pulled up a chair and joined them for a drink, glad to see a smile on his uncle's face again. Thorin kept his arm around Kaylea, often drawing her close to whisper in her ear or kiss her neck. Finally, Balin stood up, buttoning his coat.

"We should get back," he told the King.

Thorin dismissed him with a wave. "You go ahead, I will catch up in a day or two," he said. "I think I will stay here for the winter holiday."

Balin gave him a reproachful look. "You have a formal feast for the princes of the Blue Mountains tomorrow night. And your cousins from the Iron Hills should have arrived today."

Thorin scowled at the old Dwarf. "So, make up an excuse! Shurri will be more than happy to preside over any formal occasion."

Balin looked to Kaylea for help, but she only smiled at him and shrugged. "Perhaps you could delay the feast for a few days," she said, looking at Thorin. "If it is what the King wishes."

Balin sighed. "Well, I suppose I do have the ride back to Erebor to think of something." He gave the King a reproachful look. "You owe me one, laddie."

Thorin chuckled. "Put it on my tab." He watched Balin and Fili leave, then turned to Kaylea. "My love, do you happen to know if there is a room nearby where we could have some…supper?"

"Upstairs," Kaylea answered. "You know I like to get my business finished before I come to see you. This place has excellent rooms, and mine has a view of Erebor."

Hours later, Kaylea rolled over to watch Thorin as he walked across the room to stoke the fire. As she had promised her room was large and well-appointed, the bed soft as a cloud; it was one of only two rooms at the top of the inn. From the windows the gates of Erebor could be clearly seen, the braziers along the top brightly lit. Kaylea noticed Thorin had gained some weight since he had been king, no longer the thin warrior she had met on the road to Rivendell. She decided to tease him about it, but not tonight. Her eyes lingered on his mane of dark hair, still untouched by grey, traveled down to his wide shoulders, strong arms scarred from battles and years of working hot metal, the curve of his back, the thick muscles in his legs.

Feeling her eyes on him, Thorin looked over at her. "Are you watching me?"

"Just enjoying the view."

Thorin chuckled. He stood up and went to the window, looking out at his city in the moonlit vale. "You were right about this view," he said softly. Turning back toward her, he looked down at his feet. "I am afraid I do not cut quite as dashing a figure as I once did."

Kaylea smiled at him. "You just need to start training again, I was preparing to tease you about that tomorrow."

Thorin slipped back into bed beside her, pulling her close. "Is that so? Then tomorrow I will tease you about your clothes." The fact that Kaylea always wore the same black fighting clothes had long been a sore spot for him. She was so beautiful, he wanted to see her in silks and jewels. "Do you not have tailors in your land that can make you something different?"

"Is it decreed in Erebor that the King should have three helpings at every meal?"

"Actually, it is four. But I will resolve to only have two if you let me buy you some colorful dresses." Smiling, he brushed her hair away from her face. "Tell me about this winter holiday of Men."

"This is the holiday that marks the new year for Men," Kaylea said. "The shortest day of the year has passed and the days are starting to grow longer. It is a time to gather with your family, exchange presents. People decorate their homes and enjoy a feast. There are many little traditions about this time of year, and it is the only time you will find mistletoe indoors."

The King laughed. "You stopped me when I was standing under it," he said. "So, does that mean you want to marry me?"

"I told you before it is not my destiny to be married, but I hope our love will always remain strong."

"And I told you I will not take no for an answer. One day you will be my wife," Thorin replied. He stroked her back with his fingers. "You said it is a time for gift-giving, did you bring me a present?"

Kaylea smiled mischievously, taking his hand and guiding it between her legs. "You already opened it."

"Mmmm…exactly what I wanted! How did you ever guess?"


	5. Home

I. EREBOR

Thorin Oakenshield realized he had no idea how long he had been standing in his closet and he still had not picked out anything to wear. He had been going through his shirts absently, thinking about Kaylea Wolf. They had parted on the road seven days ago, he to return to Erebor, she heading south to her homeland. They had just spent months together in Lothlorien and, much as Thorin hated to admit it, he had been blissfully happy there. Time seemed to pass differently in that fair land, he felt as if he had been away for years. He had a glimpse now of what his life with Kaylea would be like, if he could ever persuade her to stay. It had made their parting even harder, every day he woke up expecting her to be there, imagining her scent when he turned over in his bed. But she was gone, and he knew not when she would return.

Thorin grabbed some clothes at random and dressed. Walking into his sitting room he found himself still half-expecting Kaylea to be there. In the mornings she was often sitting at the table drinking her strong Dorsai coffee, her black wolf watching him as he moved around the room. Looking at the empty chairs he knew he could no longer imagine his life without her. The nights were the hardest, images came unbidden to his mind. Her naked body over him illuminated in the firelight, the taste of her sex, the way her golden hair fell over her shoulders, the feel of her nails on his back. The last time it had taken almost a year for the memories to fade and become manageable, before he had stopped waking up in the middle of the night desperate for her. Thorin shook his head, knowing it would not help to think about such things. The Queen was due to return to Erebor today, and with her was his new son.

Though Thorin still wished he could have made Kaylea his queen, he knew marrying Shurri had been the right decision. Kaylea had correctly argued he needed an heir of pure Dwarven blood, and now he had two. There was not much love between him and his wife, but she been the perfect queen in many ways, beautiful and generous and smart; it was not required that they love each other, only that they play their roles. His son had proven to be one of the chief joys of his life, he could not wait to meet his newest child.

The King breathed deeply as he walked the corridors of Erebor, taking in the familiar sights and sounds. The tall stone halls, the hum of the forges, the cool air flowing through the arches, the sounds of commerce from the floor of the Hall of Kings. After so long away, it was good to be home. Gloin and Balin were waiting for him the converted guardroom near the gate he still used as an office. Though his official one was much larger and more impressive, this room had a window, looking out at the vale before the gate illuminated in the morning light.

The two Dwarves bowed to him. "Good morning, your majesty," Balin said. As usual, he was holding a sheaf of papers, the day's business for Thorin to review.

"When is the Queen due to arrive?" Thorin asked, really not feeling like looking at a bunch of documents today, but such were the responsibilities of a king.

"Should be here about midday," Balin replied. "I know you are only two days back from your journey, but it really is time to start going over what has been going on since you left."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "You are right, of course. I will look at them until the Queen gets here, then I want to see my sons." He took a seat at the desk and Balin and Gloin started going over the contracts and production numbers. Fili came in before an hour had passed, he had been acting as regent while the King was gone and expected to be explaining his decisions to his uncle, but Thorin was mostly silent. It was clear his mind was elsewhere. While Gloin was talking his gaze often wandered out the window, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Are you listening, laddie?" Balin finally demanded.

"Of course," Thorin scowled at him. Actually, his mind had been engaged in a very pleasant reverie about Kaylea, he had stopped listening some time ago.

"How much are the Men of Rohan paying us for the next two shipments of steel?"

"You expect me to remember that?"

Balin gave him a reproachful look. "Perhaps the King would like a few more days before resuming the business of the realm?"

Thorin glowered at him, then sighed and rubbed his forehead. "A few days is not going to help," he said heavily. "Maybe a few years."

Balin shook his head at him. "I wish you would give that woman up, make a new start with Shurri. The two of you are well matched."

Thorin scoffed. "The fact we are both in love with other people was the only reason she agreed to marry me in the first place." He stood up. "I am going for a walk. I am in no mood for your paperwork." Thorin paused next to Balin, leaning into the old Dwarf. "Know this: I will not give her up. Kaylea Wolf will be Queen of Erebor one day, mark my words."

Fili and Balin glanced at each other as Thorin went out the door. "Is he serious?" Gloin asked.

"Yes, I am afraid he is," Balin said as he put his papers in order. "The bond between those two runs very deep. Whatever happened on this journey they took together has made it stronger still."

Gloin made a disapproving noise. "But to make a Human woman the Queen of Erebor! Does he want us to be the laughing stock of the Seven Kingdoms?"

Fili had to smile. "Well, my uncle has always walked his own path, I do not think he gives a copper coin what the other families think." He looked from Balin to Gloin. "I doubt either of you would dispute Kaylea Wolf would be an amazing queen. His succession is already assured, why not marry his warrior woman?"

"You are as bad as he is!" Gloin muttered, shaking his head.

When he heard the Queen's carriage was on the road Thorin hurried down to the gate to meet it. His eldest son climbed down almost before it had stopped, running into his father's waiting arms.

Thorin picked the boy up, hugging him close. "Who are you?" He teased. "You cannot be Thror, you are much too tall!"

"Put me down!" Thror squirmed in his father's hug, old enough now to be embarrassed.

The King chuckled at the boy, setting him back on the ground. He had only been half-teasing, he could not believe how much the boy had grown in the year he had been gone. Thror had always taken after his mother, but it looked like he would be tall, like all the sons of Durin. Thorin stepped up to give Shurri a hand down from the carriage. She was carrying their new son in her arms, the boy was sleeping peacefully.

"Do not wake him," she told the King as she placed the baby in his arms. Thorin smiled down at the tiny boy, feeling a deep and immediate love for him that almost overwhelmed him.

"He has your eyes," Shurri said quietly. "I think he is going to be very like you." She glanced up at him, her violet eyes smiling. "He will be a great king one day, we must give him a name worthy of his destiny."

Thorin met her gaze, finding himself surprised that something so beautiful and perfect could come from two people who really did not like each other very much. He rocked the baby gently, holding him tight against his body, he felt so warm in his arms.

"We will call him Durin."

II. DORSAI

Kaylea Wolf woke to the feel of warm breath on her arm. Hector was standing beside the bed, regarding her expectantly with his yellow eyes. She must have drifted off. Rolling on her back, she reached out to find only empty space beside her. She had been dreaming of Thorin, her mind was filled with his rich, earthy scent, the feel of his body against hers. Then the reality set in that he was light years away, and she did not know when she would see him again.

She got up and let her wolf out, then went through the motions of showering and getting dressed, trying to keep her mind off the emptiness that threatened to consume her. Tomorrow she would be on a carrier to the Dubari front, she reviewed the recent troop movements and blockade positions of the cruisers in her mind. But it was not long before Thorin was once again intruding on her thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes he was there. His soft smile and sensuous hair, his lips on her skin, the feel of him between her legs, his soft beard against her neck. The first time she left him it had been hard, this time it was worse. The months they had spent together had cemented the bond between them, now without him she felt lonelier than she had ever been.

Kaylea made her way down to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had brought her tablet, but found herself too distracted read dispatches from the front. She left her device in the kitchen and let herself out the side door, onto the wide, stone balcony. The Tor was enveloped in a heavy, drifting fog this morning, occasionally it would lift enough to glimpse the water in the fjord below. Kaylea could hear the waves on the rocks, the distant cries of seabirds. She inhaled the steam from her cup, feeling it sharpen her awareness. It was a measure of the wealth of House Graham that they could afford to put boosterspice in their coffee, giving it the aroma of cinnamon, and the extra energy that came from the spice. Thorin had developed a taste for it in their time together. Kaylea knew her coffee was probably the reason he continued to grow younger, since he was hypersensitive to the effects of the spice, but she secretly hoped it would help him live a couple hundred more years.

Thinking about Thorin took her thoughts back to Erebor, she fingered the chain he had given her, wondering what he was doing now. Probably driving Balin crazy. Shurri should be back from the Grey Mountains by now, with the new prince. Kaylea heard the door open behind her, Kensie's step on the stone. She realized she was playing with the ring Thorin had given her and quickly dropped the chain into the neck of her shirt.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Her brother asked as he came up beside her, sipping at his coffee.

Kaylea shook her head. "Just thinking about the Dubari."

"No, you're not," Kensie said matter-of-factly, studying his sister. "Try again."

"Alright," Kaylea replied with a smile. Her brother knew her too well, she had to tell him some part of the truth. "Just wishing I could have stayed longer in Middle Earth."

"Why….?"

Kaylea was silent for a long time, Kensie drank his coffee and waited. He had never seen his sister like this, she seemed lost. The last time she came back from Middle Earth it was clear she had left her heart behind. She would not speak about it, but she had come back with that chain and different braids in her hair. Kensie knew she had good reasons to stay silent, so he had not pushed her, but that did not mean he wasn't curious. Kaylea usually avoided romantic entanglements, who had changed that? What had happened this time while she was gone?

"There is going to be a war there soon. One that will decide the fate of the land," Kaylea said finally. She took a deep breath. "I remember you telling me once that Catherine is the great love of your life. How did you know?"

"You are not answering my question," Kensie said. He was quiet for a moment. "Alright, I'll play. The answer is I didn't know, not in those terms. I knew I couldn't live without her, I knew when I was with her I couldn't stop smiling and when she was gone it was like ripping myself in half." He looked sideways at Kaylea. "Sound like anyone you know?"

Kaylea shrugged. "No, just something I was thinking about," she lied.

Kensie smiled and stepped closer, he put his arm around his sister's shoulders, pulling her against him. "You know I can keep your secrets. Anytime you want to talk, I am here."

"I'll remember that, the next time I have something to talk about." She turned to face her brother. "Time to get back to work."

Kensie chuckled. He hooked a finger under the spectacular mithril chain she was wearing. "A gift like this is not lightly given," he said. "I can see it is Dwarven work, which makes me doubly curious. I know it was not some lord of the Woodland Realm who gave you this. Was it some prince of Dale? Or a Ranger from the North? And what token do you wear on it?" Kaylea's face was unreadable, but Kensie had seen a flicker of reaction when he made a reference to Dwarves. _Interesting_. He drained his cup, waiting for his sister to speak, but she remained silent. With a wry smile he turned to go back into the keep, then leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to meet him."


	6. Hunters

The first in the continuing Adventures of The Warrior and The King, after the events in Endgame…

HUNTERS

The wolf came trotting up the path with a hand in her mouth. She stopped in front of him and wagged her tail, waiting to be praised.

"Give me that," Thorin Oakenshield said, shaking his head at her. At least she hadn't eaten it. He turned it over, a woman's hand with fine rings on every finger. A noblewoman. He looked up the path, going over his weapons in his head, wondering if Kaylea had found a second entrance.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, felt Kaylea Wolf step out of the jungle next to him, caught the scent of her hair as she leaned in to see what was in his hand.

"Nice. I wonder if that is our missing lady. There is a real boneyard in front of its cave, found two access points up the slope. One is big enough to drop through. Might need nose filters for the smell though." She looked up as her wolf emerged from the undergrowth up the path. "You want the front or the back?"

Thorin chuckled, sliding an arm around his wife and pulling her close. "You know me, I want the rock. Got any plans for later?"

Kaylea let her fingers travel down his chest. "Oh, I was hoping I could talk my husband into having his way with me. After a hot bath, of course."

Thorin winked at her. "Let's go find the monster."

They called it the Giver. It gave the spring rains that meant good harvests, it called down the frosts when the insects swarmed, it brought warm days to break up the midwinter chill. In exchange it demanded sacrifice, blood each time the villagers asked a favor. Some said the Giver looked like a dragon, some said it was like to a bat with the head of a goat, others said it was a huge armored snake. A pig or a goat usually sufficed, but sometimes the sacrifice was deemed wanting and then a son or daughter would go missing. Curious how this was accepted until the daughter that disappeared was the youngest of an important lord from the next village. Then it was decreed the Giver would be favored no longer, and many men were enlisted to make an end to it. The people wondered how they would fare without the Giver, would the harvest be poor? Would the insects become a plague? But over time their worries faded, none who went to face the Giver returned, and life went on. Then word came that the lord had found someone to take on the task, warriors from some far country, who had a reputation for solving difficult problems. But when the villagers saw there were only two of them they ceased to worry, what could only two people do where an armed host had failed?

Thorin worked his way down the narrow passage. The fissure in the rock was just wide enough to slide through, his fingers and toes finding purchase in the rock to break his fall. He was glad for the nose filters; the stench was intense. After ten minutes of descending he felt a wide space beneath him. Thorin took a careful look around, nothing moving, no heat signatures, he swung free of the shaft and dropped to the floor. He was in a large natural cavern, the walls covered with primitive paintings. Men working the fields, herding their animals, hunting in groups, the style hauntingly beautiful. The center of the cave was bare but pushed up against the walls was the detritus of centuries, bones, sticks, bits of fabric, parts of wagons, dented armor. It looked like the nest of the world's largest packrat.

Thorin checked Kaylea's view in the corner of his glasses. She was already inside the front entrance, the wolves beside her in their tactical armor. The front of the cave seemed to be filled with bones and bits of carcasses, she was having to pick her way through it. Thorin cast his eyes around the cave again, still nothing moving but he had the distinct sense he was not alone. He drew his sword, turning slowly around, inspecting every inch of the cave walls. Then he saw it, a huge shape against the wall, skin matching the artwork seamlessly. As soon as he saw the shape, it moved. Fast as thought, bearing down on him, tooth-filled mouth gaping. Thorin slashed across it, felt his sword bite deep, then rolled forward and came up ready to strike again. The thing let out a deafening screech and darted toward the entrance.

"Mimic!" Thorin shouted. "Coming your way!"

"Copy that," Kaylea's voice in his earpiece. Thorin ran after the creature, his strides meters long in the low gravity. He heard it shrieking up ahead, the sound echoing around the cavern. The ceiling lowered drastically toward the entrance then suddenly opened up again. At the front of the cave he found a strange scene. The mimic was flattened high against the wall, its skin changing patterns rapidly, emitting high-pitched screams. Standing right beneath it were the two wolves, their heads lowered, ready to lunge. Black blood was dripping from Thorin's strike, hissing as it hit the junk on the cave floor. Kaylea stood back behind the wolves, sword at the ready.

"What in Mahal's name…?" Thorin stopped to block the thing from retreating back the way it had come. Kaylea gave him a quick smile.

"Never seen one do this before."

The mimic had to have made its way here after the last swarm event, so many ships were not diligent about decontamination. Judging by its size and the way it had controlled the villagers this one had to be a rare psychic Alpha. There was a huge bounty for Alphas, but only if they were alive.

Thorin looked at Kaylea, saw her nod and knew they were thinking the same. Slowly, he reached into his coat, removing a flat square of metal that he was picturing as a piece of meat. He concentrated on where he was going to throw it for the wolves. Their ears twitched as they picked up his thoughts, the mimic went silent and flattened against the wall, turning the same grey as the stone. Thorin kept his thoughts focused: throw the meat, the wolves would move, kill the monster. Concentrating on where the meat was going to land he tossed the metal device toward the creature. Then everything moved at once. The wolves dashed to the side for the treat, the mimic launched itself off the wall, the field of the stasis box snapped open in midair. Thorin's toss was perfect but at the last millisecond the mimic saw it and changed course, avoiding the field and shooting straight for Kaylea. Thorin leaped to her aid, but Kaylea stood perfectly still. In the fraction of a second before it hit her she tossed her box right in front of its jaws. The mimic disappeared into the stasis field and the box clicked shut. It dropped to the floor hissing softly, the green lights along the side slowly turning red. Thorin stopped beside her, breathing a long sigh of relief.

"You are going to be the death of me one day," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "That was too close."

Kaylea smiled at him. "You should have learned by now never to doubt me." The wolves had trotted over and were sniffing the box disappointedly. Skadi gave Thorin a wounded look.

"I will get you something later, Miss," he told her, ruffling her ears. "What are we going to tell the villagers?"

Kaylea picked up the box. "How about a story? We defeated the Giver and it begged us for its life. It loves the people and wants to stay here and take care of them."

Thorin smiled. "But we will only allow it to stay if it no longer requires sacrifices. The people can leave it milk and cookies instead."

"This is a pattern of behavior we have never seen from a mimic before," Kaylea said thoughtfully, turning the stasis box over in the hands. "Using others to do its hunting, its power to influence the beliefs of this society. I wonder if it took the place of something that was here before and somehow took on its personality."

"Maybe it picked up some clues from the artwork, or it was injured when it came here and once it figured out it could get the people to provide just kept doing it. There is a lot we don't know about the Alphas."

"We will see what the science team on Trantor can make of it. Nice to know they are scared of wolves." Kaylea looked around the cave. "If we are going to convince the people this thing has changed its ways we better clean this place up."

Thorin nodded. "I'll find some stone and make an offering place out front."

The clean-up took the rest of the night and the better part of the next day. They pushed all the bones, branches and other trash to the back of the cave system and collapsed the tunnel. Thorin constructed a narrow altar where the old sacrifice poles had stood. As they were working a number of the little bipedal reptiles that were the forests primary scavengers appeared, darting down into the cave looking for scraps. The wolves had great fun chasing them out, but the little creatures were fast and they could not catch any.

Thorin was putting the finishing touches on a long, narrow stone altar near where the old sacrifice poles had stood. As he stood back to admire his handiwork one of the little reptiles jumped up onto it, staring at him curiously. This one was a bit bigger and had orange stripes on its sides. Skadi lunged at it, but Thorin put a hand out to stop her, something about the creature's manner made him want to see what it would do next. He watched as it walked the length of the altar, making little high-pitched clicks. It stopped in front of him and looked at him expectantly. Thorin reached into his pocket and took out a meal bar, he broke off a piece and tossed it. The reptile caught it, as it was munching away Thorin saw there were several more in the long grass a few meters back.

"I don't have enough for all of you," he said with a smile, throwing another piece of the bar to the large one on the altar. As if in answer, the little creature closed its eyes and sat down on its haunches. The soft rain that had been falling since midday suddenly stopped. The clouds parted and suddenly the cave entrance was bathed in sunlight.

"Are we in the presence of the Giver?" Kaylea said, coming up beside Thorin. The creature tilted its head to get a better look at her, blinking its red eyes.

Thorin laughed. "I wonder if the mimic was controlling them as well?" The little creatures were prominently featured in the art back in the cave, perhaps before the coming of the mimic they had been revered.

Leaving their meal bars for the Givers they made the hike back to the village in the late afternoon, a small farming settlement set between two clear-running streams. Kaylea asked to see the village elders and after they were gathered told the story she and Thorin had agreed on. The village headman seemed very relieved to hear the Giver was not dead, but he was suspicious that it would now accept different offerings.

"As long as I have been headman things have been done in a certain way, I do not want to disrupt the prosperity we have enjoyed for so long."

"We can go back and kill it then, if that is what you prefer," Thorin said, getting to his feet. "That is what we were hired to do, after all."

"Wait, wait! There is no need for that!" It was the elder who appeared to be the oldest, his face deeply wrinkled, a few stray grey hairs clinging to his head. "In my youth I remember leaving gifts of rice and summer corn for the Giver. There is no one here who has not lost a family member to it since it began to demand blood, we have given enough! If you have persuaded it to return to its old ways, let us embrace it!"

After a brief discussion the elders decided they were glad to honor the new agreement, since it was much preferable to the old one, and thanked Thorin and Kaylea profusely for not killing the Giver, as the lord had demanded.

As they were leaving the meeting, Kaylea turned back to address the old man. "What do you call those little reptiles that run on two feet?"

The old man smiled. "Those are _tokage._ My grandmother used to always leave food for them, she said they brought good luck. And it is taboo to kill them."

"Your grandmother was very wise," Kaylea replied.

To express their appreciation, the council offered Thorin and Kaylea the use of a newly built house on the edge of town for as long as they liked. It was a pleasant place, long and low, carpeted with the tightly woven straw mats and low tables that passed for furniture in this society. Best of all, it had a large natural tub, fed by a mineral hot spring.

Later that evening, after a long soak Thorin and Kaylea were relaxing on the floor of the house. The walls were open to let in the warm summer breeze, and gave a nice view of the dense jungle on the other side of the stream. Thorin poured Kaylea a drink as she looked at messages on her device.

"The science boys can't wait to get ahold of that mimic. They want to pay us double, and we haven't even been paid by the lord who hired us here yet. Looks like we get triple for this job."

Thorin chuckled. "Who knew monster hunting could be so lucrative? And I am glad we seem to have inadvertently restored the natural order here." He settled back on his elbow. "Where are we off to next, my love?"

Kaylea tossed her device aside and picked up her glass. "We have seven to choose from. Feel like toppling a government?" She clicked her glass to his. "Here's to our new life."

Thorin tossed his drink back and then reached to pull his wife against him. "Now, how shall we celebrate?"

Kaylea smiled, slipping her hand inside his robe. "I can think of a few ways."


	7. The Apprentice

I wrote this story awhile ago, but have been debating about posting it because the sport of dog mushing can be such a polarizing subject. But I really like it, so I am taking the plunge.

Few dogs are as motivated to work as sled dogs. Just as Border Collies love to work sheep and Labradors love to retrieve, sled dogs love to pull. Like I used to tell my tour guests: "You can't push a rope." If the dogs didn't want to run, we would not be moving. I feel like so many who complain about the sport have never seen a team of dogs in action and witnessed the pure joy the dogs take in doing what they love.

Sled dogs are working dogs, which means they live a different life then pet dogs. That does not mean that mushers don't love their dogs, believe me: they do. Most mushers make incredible sacrifices to ensure their dogs get the best diets and care, better by far than many pet dogs receive. And their dogs love them back. This does not mean I am defending the actions of everyone who races sled dogs. Every sport has its share of unscrupulous people, and dog mushing is no exception, but they are not the majority.

So, without further ado, a little sketch about a Warrior teaching a certain Dwarf King how to drive a team of dogs…

"Why do I have to learn how to do this again?"

Kaylea Wolf looked up at her husband, who was eyeing the sled suspiciously. She had been trying to teach him for months now, but Thorin always found a way to put her off. "Because this is the fastest way to travel on the snow. It is very hard-going for horses, and dogs are much faster than snowshoes," she told him as she shortened up the gangline for a four-dog team.

"I don't understand why I can't ride with you," Thorin shook his head.

"Because you may need to get somewhere in a hurry when I am not here."

Thorin smiled. "I have my armor."

Kaylea chuckled at him. "Tactical armor is not playing by the rules of this society. If you need to kill a dragon go ahead and use it, but not for making a trip into town."

"I just don't understand the necessity."

Kaylea took a deep breath, sensing Thorin was digging in his heels again. Time for a different tack. "What if you need to rescue me?"

Thorin laughed, crossing his arms. "Name me a situation that you would ever need to be rescued from!"

Kaylea walked over to him, slipping her hand inside his coat. "What if I have to reset my trapline and it takes me many days…I might be snowed in all alone in my little cabin, laying on the soft furs, with the woodstove blazing and absolutely nothing to do." Her hand worked its way under Thorin's shirt, her fingers circling his nipple. Thorin pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, his hand running down the small of her back. After a long moment he drew back, grinning crookedly at her.

"So, where is the brake on this thing?"

Kaylea went over the basics again, relieved that her husband actually seemed to be listening this time. Brake, drag, snowhooks, how to manage the turns, how to make sure the dogs were working. "I am giving you Katana and Muninn, my best leaders. And I will be right behind you."

As Thorin and Kaylea readied the sleds the dogs began to pace on their tethers, anticipating a run. The younger dogs began barking, hoping they would be chosen. There are few dogs with such a desire to work as sled dogs, running and pulling is as natural as breathing to them, no one wanted to be left behind. Thorin was a fair dog handler and had helped harness and hook up the dogs many times, he had just avoided learning how to drive a team of his own. When everything was ready Kaylea buttoned her coat and picked up her harnesses. "Ready, your majesty?"

Thorin sighed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just head over to that nice cabin?" He said, pointing at their little finely-built home in the woods. "I hear it has a woodstove."

"After you have shown me you can manage that sled, I will let you do whatever you want," she replied, with a wink.

Thorin chuckled softly. "You may regret promising me that, my love."

"Really? Now I _am_ curious." Kaylea strode into the yard and began harnessing the dogs for her team. All of them were barking and jumping, begging to be picked. "Remember the first rule: don't let go of the sled!"

Thorin had his four dogs hooked up quickly, then stood on the sled brake and pulled the hooks, calling up the dogs as he had seen his wife do many times. Kaylea followed him out, watching closely as he took the long turn onto the trail that led along the river. The first part of the run would be easy going, she knew Muninn would take care of him, but Katana might sense a novice on the sled and look for an excuse to dump him. Her first chance would be about a kilometer up the trail, where it took a sharp, downward bend to the left.

Kaylea threw her hood back and took a moment to look at the forest around them, tall trees on either side of the trail, shafts of sunlight on snow-covered branches. She could hear the mournful howls of the dogs left behind. The excitement of harnessing and hooking up always had the dogs barking and jumping, but once they were underway they fell silent. The only sounds were the swish of the sled runners on the snow and the soft breathing of the dogs. In the snow-covered forest they passed like ghosts through the trees. She could see Thorin had also put his hood down, his dark hair flowing behind him, the silver ornaments glinting in the morning sun. Kaylea had never been able to figure out what it was about Thorin's hair that mesmerized her, but she never got tired of looking at it. Suddenly, she realized they were coming up on the sharp corner and Thorin was going much too fast.

"Brakes!" She yelled, but it was too late. Katana cut the corner sharp and the sled went over on its side. As Thorin rolled off into the snowbank the team bolted off down the trail and disappeared. Kaylea stopped her dogs and offered her husband a hand.

"This is why I am not really a dog person," Thorin said, giving his wife an exasperated look as he shook the snow out of his hair.

"Jump on," Kaylea told him, with a smile. "Everyone loses their team once."

Thorin stepped onto the runners behind her, sliding his hands around her waist. "Mmmm…this is much better," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck. "Can we go home now?"

"We have to find your team first," Kaylea said. Thorin moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, she felt a thrill run up her spine at his touch and tried to put it aside. He was really trying her patience today. "Do you want your wife to think that Thorin Oakenshield, the great King who has faced down dragons and Elvish lords, is afraid of a few little dogs?"

She could feel her husband stiffen slightly, and knew her words had hit their mark. While she loved Thorin with all her heart, his Dwarven stubbornness sometimes drove her crazy. Kaylea called to her team and Thorin had to quickly grab the handlebar to avoid being dumped off the back as the dogs took the corner. As they headed down the trail Kaylea could feel that Thorin's demeanor had changed, she had issued a challenge and now he had to respond. They found his team a couple of hundred meters up the trail with Thorin's wolf, sitting quietly in front of them. She must have been following beside them in the woods and had run ahead when she saw he was in trouble.

"Thank you, Skadi," Thorin said, as he swung off the sled. He trotted up to his team and set the snow hooks, then straightened out the dogs, getting them ready to run. Skadi blinked her yellow eyes at him and headed back into the woods. Thorin watched her go with a smile and turned to Kaylea. "What do I need to worry about when my women take such good care of me?"

Kaylea frowned at him. "Just for that, I hope Katana puts you in river next time."

Thorin chuckled as he stepped back on his sled and pulled the hook. Kaylea watched as her husband started to find his balance on the sled, he handled the run down the creek on the ice perfectly and looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. Katana tried to upset him a couple times, but Muninn was quick to counter her. After a few kilometers Kaylea stopped her sled to adjust the load, with her eight dogs she could easily catch up. When she got moving again it was not long before she heard barking up ahead and wondered what kind of trouble Thorin was in now. As she came around a bend in the trail she saw the sled stopped and the dogs trying to take the trail into the forest that led to her trapline. Thorin was standing on the brake shouting at them; Katana was trying to drag the team onto the trail to town, but the stronger Muninn kept pulling them back toward the longer run. Kaylea hooked her team down and ran to grab Thorin's leaders.

Thorin gave her a long-suffering look. "Did you not tell me the lead dogs go where you tell them to?! What is the matter with them?"

Kaylea shook her head. "Nothing. They know these trails and they want to go for a longer run than just into town. Sometimes you have to do a bit of convincing, that's all."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "These are your best leaders?"

"They know there is a new driver on the sled," Kaylea replied, smiling. She hauled Thorin's leaders to the right trail and watched them head toward town.

The rest of the run was uneventful. The morning was beautiful, crisp and clear, the town just beginning to stir as they halted their teams in front of the trading company. Kaylea set out water for the dogs as Thorin started to unload the sleds. A tall man dressed in the fashion of Gondor came out to inspect the bundles.

"Good morning, my lady!" He eyed Thorin curiously. "I do not believe we have met."

"I am the husband," Thorin said, not looking up.

"Ah, the blacksmith!" The merchant gave Thorin an apprising look. "I have heard you also make fine swords."

Thorin shrugged. "Occasionally."

"I would be interested in buying any you care to make," the trader said. When Thorin did not respond he turned his attention to the furs.

Since coming to the north Thorin and Kaylea had worked to keep a low profile and fit in with the community. The town had recently lost its blacksmith and asked no questions once they saw Thorin's work. Kaylea did a bit of trapping and now that she had introduced the residents to dogsledding was doing a fine business selling dogs, Thorin's beautifully constructed sleds were the envy of everyone.

"Finest quality, as always," the merchant said, going through the furs. He paused at the first of the beaver. "Can you get more of these? They are very popular in Moria." He gave Thorin a quick glance as he spoke.

"There will not be any more of those until the fall," Kaylea said. The beavers were waiting out the winter in their lodges, and she was always careful never to trap when the adults had young to raise.

"Well, I will take as many as you can bring," the merchant said, handing Kaylea a leather purse. After dropping off the furs it was a stop for supplies, and to pick up the orders for Thorin and tools that needed repair. The townspeople usually dropped them off at the mercantile and Kaylea would bring them back when Thorin was done.

It was early afternoon when they started the run back. The dogs were headed home now and didn't give Thorin any more trouble. When they got back to the yard and started unhooking Kaylea noticed her husband was smiling. Thorin did not say anything until they were handing out snacks for a job well done.

"I never thought I would say this," Thorin said. "But you were right. When the dogs are working and all going the same direction, it was fun. Frustrating at times, but fun."

Kaylea smiled widely at him. "Am I allowed to say I told you so?"

Thorin put an arm around her. "The King will allow it, just this once."


	8. Untitled Scene at a Party

This little scene has been sitting in my WIP file for a month waiting for a title. I am still not happy with the title, but this turned out so cute I have been dying to share it.

Warning: Pure fluff ahead

There were no parties so grand as those held in the great Dwarf city of Moria. The Great Hall in the palace lit by a hundred lamps, the golden light reflecting off the mithril-plated ceiling onto the noble guests in all their finery. At one end of the hall couples took their places for the next dance as the band struck up a tune, at the other end drinking games were held in earnest at the long bars. Between there were groups deep in conversation, on soft couches before blazing hearths pretty girls were wooed and deals were made. Tonight was the social event of the season, everyone who was anyone was there, Dwarves from the noble families, Lords and Ladies from among the Men who lived in Moria, all in their finest regalia. Thorin Oakenshield and his wife Kaylea Wolf, the former King and Queen of Erebor, were the guests of honor. It had been many years since they had visited Thorin's son Durin, who was King of the ancient city, he and his wife had recently welcomed their second child – a boy who would inherit his father's kingdom. A new grandchild always meant Thorin would visit, and Durin's wife never missed a chance to throw a party.

Thorin had been talking new mining techniques with some of the Dwarven foreman and had quite lost track of time when his companion paused mid-sentence and stared at something past his shoulder. Thorin did not have to look to know it was his wife coming up behind him. Kaylea Wolf was a vision tonight in a Dorsai-style dress, close-fitted and one-shouldered, a sweep of dark blue silk that brushed the floor. On her breast was the necklace of fire opals he had only just finished. There were no jewels in Middle Earth to compare with the blazing stones from Caladan, Thorin had only been waiting for mithril to complete the settings.

Thorin smiled as his wife came up beside him, he slid his arm around her waist and took her aside, guiding her to an unoccupied couch in a quiet corner near one of the hearths.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Thorin asked, kissing her beneath her ear.

"Yes, my king," Kaylea snuggled against him. "I believe your necklace is a hit."

Thorin chuckled, running his fingers over the stones. They were larger than he usually used, over the years he had gradually been training his wife to wear proper jewelry. "I do not think everyone is looking only at the necklace." His hand found the slit in her dress and traveled up the inside of her thigh.

Kaylea smiled at him. "You are a naughty boy."

Thorin grinned wickedly back. "Says the naughty girl not wearing any underwear."

Kaylea pulled him to her and kissed him. Her man had such skill in his hands. A few moments later a servant came by with a tray of drinks. Thorin sat back and took two, handing one to his wife.

"If you only knew what I have planned for later," Thorin gave her a smoldering look. "You are going to be sore for a week."

"Promises, promises," Kaylea replied, running her fingers over the bulge in his trousers. She drew back as a richly-dressed Dwarf approached.

"Excuse me, your majesties," he said, bowing low. "I hope I am not intruding?"

"Not at all," Thorin shifted in his seat and motioned to the chair on his left. "You have met my wife, Kaylea Wolf? This is Roald Greyhammer, Durin's brother in law."

"I have not yet had the pleasure," Roald replied, bowing low again. He had only recently come to Moria and never seen Kaylea Wolf except from afar, he had to remind himself not to stare. She was striking enough in her plain black riding clothes, in that dress, dripping with jewels, she looked like a warrior goddess straight out of the old tales. "At your service. I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away," Thorin replied. He could see Roald was nervous, looking down, turning his glass in his hands. He wondered what was on his mind that made him so embarrassed. He sipped at his drink, waiting for him to speak.

"Was it difficult, marrying a Human woman?" Roald asked at last.

"Difficult?" Thorin shrugged, looking sideways at his wife. "In what way? She certainly made it difficult by making me wait so long."

Roald looked surprised, but quickly shook his head. "I mean, was it hard with the differences in your cultures?"

"Those were certainly very great," Thorin said. He and Kaylea exchanged quick glances. "But I make all the decisions. I am the the King, so I am always right." Thorin winced as Kaylea jabbed him in the ribs. "Truthfully, any successful relationship must be built on compromise. If you love each other, you can make it work."

Roald nodded slowly. "But did you not worry about what the other families would think?"

Thorin frowned. "I have never given two copper pennies for what the other families think of me. I would have married Kaylea Wolf the night I met her."

"But you did not marry her then?" Roald was taken aback. He had never imagined Thorin would risk that kind of scandal, especially as a newly crowned King.

"She would not have me," Thorin laughed. "She told me great Dwarf Kings must marry Dwarf Princesses and have children of pure blood."

"The responsibilities of kings," Kaylea chimed in.

Thorn rolled his eyes. "If I had a mithril ingot for every time we had that conversation, my treasury would be the equal of Moria's!" Kaylea laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Roald blinked at Thorin, as if seeing him for the first time. He remembered that Kaylea Wolf had been Thorin's Woman since before he was married, but he always assumed that was Thorin's choice. His way of showing the other families that the King Under the Mountain was powerful enough to have not just one woman, but two. Watching the two of them, Kaylea curled against Thorin, his arm over her shoulders, the love they radiated for each other was so intense Roald found them difficult to look at, as if just this simple act of sitting on a couch was too intimate to be witnessed by strangers. He did not know what astonished him more, that Thorin would have thrown away his reputation for her, or that Kaylea would have ever refused him. There were many stories told about Thorin and his warrior woman, some of them quite fantastic. Roald longed to hear their whole story, but he reminded himself to stay focused. He took a deep breath and asked the question he most wanted answered. "Of course, it is not only our cultures that differ. There are the…ah, physical differences."

"There are not many physical differences between Dwarves and Men," Kaylea smiled, running her hand up the inside of Thorin's thigh.

Thorin smiled at her, his hand stroking her shoulder. "You do not notice the height difference when you are laying down," he chuckled. "Of course, Human women are nearly hairless. I like it personally, others may think differently." He leaned over to kiss Kaylea's neck.

"We are embarrassing the poor man, husband," Kaylea said, looking over at Roald, who had turned several shades of pink under his beard and was trying not to look at them. She sat back, her eyes narrowing. "If I may ask, why the questions, my lord? One might think there is a Human girl who has caught your eye."

Roald smiled, a bit nervously. "And you would be right. A girl from Gondor, in fact."

"A girl from Gondor? Tell us about her."

Roald took a deep breath. "She is from a very old family. Her father and brothers are stonemasons, a family trade for generations. She and her father were here last year, not trading, just to tour the city. I met her one day in the First Hall, she was sitting on the floor sketching the columns in her book. I offered to show her around and after that we became inseparable." Roald sighed. "I wanted to ask her to marry me before she left, but I worried it would not work out because of our families. I wish you had been here then to ask for advice."

Thorin chuckled. "I am hardly the first Dwarf to marry a Human."

"You are the only one I know well enough to ask," Roald replied. "And you are certainly the most famous one who has done it."

Thorin shrugged. He leaned back, stretching out his legs in front of him. He gave Roald a sly smile. "If you and this girl were really inseparable, you should need no advice from me about physical differences."

Roald flushed bright scarlet. "I do not know anything about that!" He stammered. "She is a respectable girl!"

He saw Kaylea smile, and lean to whisper something in Thorin's ear. He smiled at her and whispered something back. Roald felt the heat rise to his face, feeling again that he should not be watching them. Kaylea's hand was still far up on the inside of Thorin's thigh, his arm pulling her close. However. Kaylea noticed his embarrassment and moved back, sitting straight beside her husband.

"There is something you should think about, and consider seriously," Kaylea said. "If you marry this girl, you will outlive her. The span of years granted to Men is only half that of Dwarves. I am not saying you should not marry her because of this, only that you must fully accept it."

Roald nodded, his face grim. "My sister said much the same to me," he said. "I admit I had not considered it." He looked at Kaylea. "But I will still love her, even as she grows old."

"Of course," Kaylea nodded. "But you must go into it prepared. To know that you will one day bury her. And it will be as hard on her as it is on you."

Roald felt a sort of chill run up his spine. _Bury her_ , it had such a ring of finality to it, it gave him pause. The way Kaylea spoke, it sounded like she had experience. Everyone talked as if she was of the race of Men, but she obviously was not. She was as ageless as an Elf, and there had been much speculation about how she had healed Thorin after the Battle of the Five Armies. He had lived more than twice as long as any Dwarf before him and now looked even younger than his own son. There were some who wondered if his warrior woman was also a powerful wizard.

"Have you asked the King for his opinion?" Thorin asked.

Roald nodded. "His response was much like yours. He asked why I had not married her already." He grinned sheepishly. "He asked me to invite her back so he could meet her."

"King Durin has done much to strengthen the alliance of Men and Dwarves in his kingdom," Kaylea said. "For a member of the royal family to wed a Human would be a clear signal that he is serious."

"Yes, of course," Roald looked startled. "I had not thought of that." _Is talking to Kaylea Wolf always like this?_ He felt as if she was already ten steps ahead in the conversation.

Thorin seemed to read his thoughts. "If you are wondering, she is always like this. Took me quite a while to get to her speed."

"I must thank, your majesties," Roald said, moving to get up. "You have given me much to think about."

Thorin was smiling at him. "You look as though you have many more questions you would like to ask."

"I admit that I do," Roald replied. "But I do not wish to take up any more of your time."

Thorin shrugged. "The night is still young."

Roald sat back in his chair. "After our conversation, find myself wishing I knew your whole story. How did you finally convince Kaylea Wolf to marry you? Did her family accept you at once? Was it very hard to learn their customs? And is there some kind of magic involved in why the two of you do not age? You have both lived far longer than any others of your races, longer by far." He found the questions spilling out of him. "I would love to know if all the tales they tell about you two are true. Did you really fight Ringwraiths and visit Lothlorien? And defeat some great evil in the Blue Mountains?"

Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other and laughed. Thorin took a deep breath. "I would not take no for an answer. Her family took to me at once, though they were shocked to hear she was married, and learning their customs was a very long process. The secret to our long lives is not magic, though some might call it that," he said, matter-of-factly. "As for the stories, they are all true. Though almost nothing happened the way it is told. I suppose we should set the record straight one of these days."

"You should write them all down, husband," Kaylea teased. "Like that hobbit you once knew. Put it in a book."

"The quill is not my best weapon," Thorin said. "I challenge you to write it."

"Ah, but I would write the true version," Kaylea replied. "The one where I make all the decisions."

Thorin slapped her leg playfully. "Obviously we remember things differently!"

Now Roald laughed. "I will take my leave now, before this becomes a fistfight." He rose and bowed low. "Thank you, your majesties. I will look forward to reading that book!"

Thorin kissed his wife, relishing the taste of her. After a long moment he pulled back, running his fingers over her necklace again. "I rather like the idea of a book. To read Bilbo's version, one might think the retaking of Erebor was all about him."

"He was writing for his audience, there is no harm in that," Kaylea said. "Yours could be the Dwarven version."

"You mean the true account."

"There are three sides to every story, my king," Kaylea said playfully. "Yours, mine and the cold hard truth."

"Mmmm…my version of this party ends with us leaving early. How about yours, my love?"

Kaylea stood up, still holding his hand. "Mine ends the same way. Imagine that!"


End file.
